Dinner and Dancing
by Dark Kaneanite
Summary: For the Super Special Awesome Spring Slash Lovers Prompt and JoMofan-spot.


The lights flashed and the pulsating sound of the music throbbed through his body as he trained his glimmering silver eyes on the tall willowy blonde making his way through the crowded club. He'd had his eyes on the man since he entered the questionable establishment; the blondes beguiling green eyes drawing him when he checked his ID at the door. His two wingmen had already split off from him so he was able to weave his way through the slamming bodies on the floor with minimal contact. The electric eyed vixen looked over his shoulder once and he was stopped dead as he winked at him before ducking through a beaded curtain at the very back of the club.

Two large men, one bald with mismatched eyes and one with auburn hair, stood by the curtain, their eyes hard and their arms crossed over their massive chest. For a minute he felt a trickle of fear work it's way down his spine but before he could open his mouth the red head nodded him through, grunting primally when he didn't move quick enough. The hall beyond the curtain was lit with flickering wall sconces and at the end of the hall the flapping of a white gauzy drape caught his attention and he moved down as if his body was on autopilot. The further down the hall he went the colder it became until he was rubbing his hands up and down his arms to instill some warmth in them.

Closer and closer he scurried, his eyes never leaving the hypnotic dance of the sheer curtain; his mind whirling with thoughts and images about what may be on the other side, most of the imaginings torrid and obscene. With a shaking hand he moved the gleaming white material and stepped through the portal, his heart stopping in his chest then speeding up to do triple time against his ribcage when he seen the object of lustful fantasies laid out on a bed draped in what looked like black satin sheets. His blonde hair caught the dancing candle light and he couldn't stop from wandering over, a smirk on his lips as he stopped at the edge of the bed.

"I was wondering if you followed."

"How could I not?" A smirk crossed his face and he climbed up onto the bed, moving to straddle the blonde's waist as his hands moved under the billowy white shirt boldly. "You were practically begging me too with those dirty little eyes of yours."

"And do you always do what you think someone's eyes are saying?"

"If they're as sexy as your eyes are.....yes"

The blonde smirked and leaned up, cupping the back of his head and pulling him down, locking their lips together and thrusting his tongue into his mouth. For long moments they dueled, each man's tongue seeking the covetted dominate spot as their hands ripped at cloth, baring skin before scoring it with nails and teeth. No names were traded as they rolled about on the bed, the blonde ending up pinned under the other, his green eyes molten as he stared up as he panted.

"So strong........what's your name Warrior?"

"Randy, and yours?"

"My name isn't needed, I only need yours so I know what to scream."

He watched as the words ripped through the silvered eyed man, making him groan and slam his lips down as his hands rip and tear at tight black leather pants that he wore, growling when the material thwarted him. With a throaty laugh he pushed him away slipping from the bed and playing with the neck line of his white pirate shirt, the leather thonging slipping through the holes quickly until it was laying open against his chest. The discarded cording was looped over Randy's wrists, a smirk playing on the blondes lips.

"Can't have you running away on me now..."

Randy's lips quirked into a mirrored smirk and bent down, snagging the blondes lower lip between his teeth and tearing it.

"I'm not going anywhere."

"Good."

Words were left behind after that, Randy shoved the blonde back down onto the bed before climbing on him and pinning his hands above his head then leaning down to bite at his throat and nip at his jawline as he ground their still clothed bodies together, his panting coming hard and fast as he slowly slipped into a lust hazed frenzy. He abandoned the other man's hands and moved down to once more tear at the leather, his eyes glowing when it parted easily for him. A tiny alarm sounded in the back of his head, screaming that something wasn't right but it was drowned out by the loud shouting his libido.

Within minutes the remainder of their clothes were spread across the room, and Randy was pounding in and out of the deceptively tight confines of the blonde vixen's body; his harsh pants rising above the almost deafening slap of their slick skin as they moved roughly together. Teeth tore and scored skin, Randy sinking further and further down as his body moved as if on autopilot. The familair tightening in his stomach started and he kicked it into overdrive, slamming in and out of the blonde and smirking as the green eyed beauty arced under him, screaming his pleasure on each thrust. With one final hard thrust home twin cries rang out in the room and Randy's vision went black.

****

Laughter floated from the very edges of the room as the blonde slipped out from under the comatose form of the unfortunate soul that had taken up his silent gauntlet that evening.

"Instead of laughing why don't you come and help me." He snapped irratably as he picked up his ruined leather pants. "These were my favorite pair." He growled as he tossed them over into the corner where his shirt had flown.

"Because neither of us need to continually find new blood puppets to play with..."

Two more blonde men moved out of the shadows into the flickering light, one short with mischievious blue eyes and the other strong of frame with honeyed orbs that were at the time watching him struggle with his unconcious lover.

"Just because you two like to share that dirty little southern rat doesn't mean that I'm going to limit my tastes to the same person, to the same thing every night."

Both men scowled at him and left him to clean up, snarling when he tried to plead with them to help.

"C'mon guys, I was just joking....please help me? You can have him!" He pointed down at the barely moving man, kicking him in the ribs and making him blink his now dulled silver eyes at him before slipping once more down into his blackout state.

With a growl about humor challenged leeches he rolled his meal from the room, not caring that he slammed the nearly bald head into the wall. With one more look around the room he smirked and head back out onto the dance floor, his blood lust only wetted by the silver eyed man's essence. The gaurds at the door watched on silently as their master moved through the crowd and smiling wickedly as they waited, knowing that all the scraps from his feast would be theirs at the nights close.


End file.
